Usagi x Mamoru Short Stories
by Serenity Red Eclipse
Summary: Just some short ideas for my favorite ship. Hope you all don't mind if I add a few Personality Swap! short stories soon.
1. chapter 1

I always watched her since I first met her. Her hilarious yet cute Odango hairstyle. Her klutzy yet adorable antics. I love it all, though it's hard to show it.

She's so bright and always happy. She grew up with things most of us didn't have. Caring family, a WHOLE family, a happy household, and other nice things.

She brought her guardians together. We reunited our love for each other.

" _What do you even see in her? A clumsy crybaby with bad grades and an odd hairstyle? What is it that she possesses that makes you love her?_ " Questions I am often asked. They don't know because they can't see why. She makes me happy. She brightens my day, even if it was a bad one. She's the only one to really ever make me smile. Even full of beautiful dreams. I love her in general.

" _She's unlike most women I've met in my life. She loves her friends, has a big heart and overall is beautiful in her own way. If you can't see that, then you can never truly understand_ _why._ " I use as a reply.

"Mamo-chan! C'mon! Come and join us!" She motions for me to join in her games with the girls. They all join in and gang up on me.

"Oh alright! I'm coming." I said with a chuckle. She immediately grabs my arm and leads me over, smiling big.

 _Her joy and happiness that radiates off of her is what makes her the most beautiful person to ever walk upon Earth._ I look upon her left hand where her engagement ring rested.

 _And I'm damn proud to call her my future wife._


	2. Chapter 2

**this will just be a collection of small stories with small descriptions that** **I get**.

 _It became a new thing in Japan to force children to marry whomever the parents thought were suitable. If they want. Usagi Tsukino was quite an unlucky one with that. With her eighteenth birthday around the corner, she was scared. Her father had chosen Jadeite._ _The problem was that he was the boyfriend of Rei Hino, Usagi's closest friend._ _When Jadeite broke the news to Rei, she was devastated. Usagi wasn't dating at the time, but she had grown her own connection with the jerk who always teased her and called her Bunhead. Mamoru Chiba is whom she had grown those feelings for._

Usagi sighed as she walked into Crown Arcade. She saw how happy Rei was with Jadeite, and, she didn't hate, but was angry with her father for his sudden decision.

She walked and sat down across from Motoki, who was behind the counter, speaking with non other than Mamoru Chiba.

Her head made a thud noise as her forehead came into contact with the counter. Motoki looked over.

"You're still upset over it?" He asked. Usagi nodded, her forehead red from hitting her head on the table.

"Are you okay, Odango?" She heard. Her cheeks went pink, and Motoki noticed, making him smirk. She looked up at Mamoru, who seemed to actually be concerned. She wanted so badly to jump and hug him and to cry and to explain her situation, but she remained seated.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Yet, that was the complete opposite of how she felt. She wanted to grab the closest object and hurdle it across the room.

"You sure? You sound in denial." Motoki said. She nodded again and her forehead made another thud.

Rei tapped her shoulder. Usagi looked at the raven haired girl in ger beautiful purple eyes. "Yes Rei-chan?" She asked. The girl grabbed Usagi by the hand and lead her to the woman's restroom.

Curiously, Mamoru and Motoki put their ears to the door and listened.

"Jadeite and I had an idea. Anout how to avoid the whole marraige ordeal between you two." She said. Usagi's eyes glistened.

"Sweet! What is it?" Usagi asked excitedly.

"I'll burst in, as well as with your boyfriend, if you'll get one by then, and object to it! As well as the other girls interfering as well." She said. Usagi was taken aback of the 'if you'll get one by then' part.

Outside, Mamoru took Motoki back to where they were originally. "Marraige? between bunhead and Jadeite?" He immediately asked, some jealously being hinted in his voice. Motoki chuckled.

"Yeah... He father met with him and his parents, and together, they decide that Usagi and Jadeite shall be wed next week." He said shaking his head. "Poor girl has been upset about it because she likes-" He cut himself off and began cleaning some of the nearby dishes.

"What was that Motoki?" Mmaoru asked, noticing that.

"Nothing, nothing..." He said and looked away.

"No, I'm sure you said something. You were gonna say who Usagi's got a little crush on, weren't you?" Mamoru said, smirking a bit. Motoki was silent and was gapping at his friend. He knew his friend was smart, but damn, he guessed that correctly on his first try.

"I was about to." He said.

"Hm... Might I guess who?" Mamoru asked. Motoki nodded.

"You? Seems to be the only optional choice. I've seen the way she looks at you." Motoki face palmed at this comment. He was smart, but completely dense at the same time.

"No. She got over me and onto someone else. She's told me who as well." He said bluntly.

"Then who? You're not a very specific explainer." Mamoru commented.

"Fine. I'll just say he has navy blue eyes, nice black hair, and, oh I don't know, likes to tease her and call her 'bunhead'" He implied.

It clicked in Mamoru's head. "That... explains a lot actually..." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, you dense idiot." Motoki asserted. Mamoru glared at him. "What? Just stating the truth!" Motoki put his hands up.

"Well, whatever. I guess I could help her with her "situation." Mamoru said. Motoki grinned, and Usagi and Rei waked out of the bathroom.

Usagi sat back where she was originally and sighed. Nervously, Mamoru patted her head. "I know now bunhead." That was all he said before she suddenly broke out into tears.

"This is horrible! I d-d-don't w-want it!" She sobbed and covered her face. People began to look and Mamoru quickly pulled her into hug to get her to calm down. Surprising to him was that she hugged back.

"Just calm down bunhead! People are starting to look..." He whispered the last part. She nodded, but hugged him tightly. He blushed immensely while Motoki was trying to keep his laughter in.

"Hey... M-Mamoru?" He heard. She was now looking up at him.

"What is it bunhead?" He asked.

"Will you help me?" Her eyes were red from the crying, and her face stained with tear marks, but her blue eyes still sparkled like usual.

"With...?" He continued, to get her to actually ask the full question. Her cheeks went red and she burried her face into the chest of his shirt. "H-Hey! I asked you a question." He stuttered a bit while blushing madly.

"With helping us in stopping the wedding." Rei stepped into the converstation.

"I know. Just trying to get Usagi to be specific." He said. It was quiet.

"You..." He looked down. Usagi looked at him with her eyes sparkling. "You called me by my name..." She marveled.

"And...?" He asked. Her usual big smile reappeared on her face.

"You finally didn't call me Bunhead! That's an accomplishment for you in my book!" Odd how she very quickly went from bawling her eyes out to smiling and being happy again. "But yeah... I need your help... for the wedding..." She was back to sad again.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what to help with." Mamoru stated. She whimpered in embarrassment.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Rei separates them and drags Mamoru outside.

"Do you like Usagi? Yes or no?" She asked.

"W-What?! I don't..." He couldn't muster the words to talk. Sure, he liked his Bunhead's silly and fun nature, and she may be very cute, but he never considered the thought of actually liking her. _"Wait, My Bunhead?" _He began to question his life choices.

"Yes you do! Now answer! Besides your cheeks are turning red. You're blushing just thinking about her, aren't you?" She smirked.

"N-No...!" There's no use when she'll probably do something to make him spill (like light his ass on fire). "Fine... Okay... Maybe I do.. but that isn't--" Rei cut him off.

"Perfect. Our plan is to have me and you break through the door and object to the wedding." She said.

"W-What?" He asked. "Why?" Rei hit herself on the forehead with frustration.

"Jadeite is mine, and Usagi is yours! They both do not like one another in that way, and never will. Once both families see they already have someone to love them, they might cancel the entire thing. Key word: Might." She added.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Mamoru was, for a second, jealous that Usagi would be foreced to marry another man she had no intention of loving more than just a friend. He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Alright then. Let's do this."


	3. Put the Shirt Back On!

It was just a normal day at the Crown Arcade as usual. Motoki handling any customers, kids playing video games... All except for one thing: Usagi and Mamoru's usual banter of insults.

It was already 4:47 and Usagi was nowhere to be seen. Mamoru found himself looking for the blonde that intrigued him so.

"She still hasn't shown up? Odd. She'd usually be here by at least 4:30." Motoki said as he wiped the counter.

Odango Atama probably got detention again.

"For this long? Would seem very suspicious, wouldn't it?" Motoki seemed to get a little worried now. He did like Usagi, but as more of a younger sister. He cared about her well being and saftey like any older brother should. He could also sense Mamoru's worry as well because the dude's hand was shaking at random moments, rapidly.

"If she doesn't come by five, I'll go out to look for her and possibly call her friends." Motoki stated.

Mamoru shrugged, pretending to be too interested in his books to even hear him. He picked up his cup of coffee to drink. He was hiding, that coward.

 ** _((AN:Not that I hate Mamoru, I love him, but I like to see him suffer for SM R))_** His time was interrupted by a loud, familiar voice in his ear. "MAAAAAMORUUUU-BAAAAAKAAAAA!"

He jumped so badly that his coffee spilled on his black shirt and a bit on his jacket, but A LOT on his pants. A small giggle came from behind.

He did his best to not start chuckling but only smirked. He then took a deep breath and turned to face her.

Usagi Tsukino stood their covering her mouth to hide the laughs erupting from her body.

"You think its so funny, don't you Odango?" He said in a scary tone, still smirking. Her laughter began to die down.

"Okay, Okay. Sooorrryyy! There! I said it." She said, looking both annoyed and amused.

Motoki sighed and asked Mamoru to follow him and for Usagi to get towels from the back. She nodded and left while Motoki took Mamoru to a back room.

"Just take off the dirty ones. I have extra clothes for you if you want to wear them." Motoki said. Mamoru had already taken just his jacket off and was working with his shirt. "Sure and thanks." He replied.

Usagi looked into the door way silently to see Mamoru's bare chest as he lifted up his shirt. She felt the heat immediately rise to her cheeks as she looked over his features that he had hidden.

A loud thud was heard and both males turned to the door way. Usagi had practiically passed out with the towels over her. Motoki went and moved a towel from her face that had a little bit of blood going from he nose down to the side of her cheek.

"Next time be careful Mamoru. If you could not knock Usagi out, that'd be great." He said. Mamoru gave a questioning look as he walked over and witnessed the girl's current situation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as some color rose to his cheeks.

"Hurry and put your clean clothes on. I don't want to be charged for a bloody massacre if she wakes up and sees any thing more of you."


	4. Problem?

Usagi sat down just one seat far from Mamoru and was drinking her usual milkshake. He sat there, still studying like usual.

She couldn't see his eyes, like she usually could. She figured something might be wrong if she was not able to see his eyes.

Motioning Motoki over, she asked.

"Is something wrong with Mamoru-baka?" Usagi whispered. Motoki shrugged and shook his head.

"I do not know. I tried asking, but he seemed so entranced in his studies, he did not answer." Motoki answered. Usagi looked back over and saw another guy in the same Azabu uniform behind Mamoru.

"Hey Chiba-san. All alone over here again huh?" She heard. His taunts sounded so familiar to hers, but Mamoru never really took her seriously.

It bothered her to see this.

"You're so popular, yet you do not have anyone to hang with after school, do ya, Chiba-san?" The male continued. Mamoru had to pretend he was not annoyed and tried to keep his usual cool demeanor.

Usagi could feel Motoki's aura change to one of anger, but she could feel hers darken as well.

"Not even a girlfriend yet. All those girls at school, yet not a single one you have went out with." The boy laughed evilly.

 _*SNAP*_

Usagi felt her anger-meter shatter to pieces.

 ** _*SMACK*_**

The guy found himself on the floor with a strong stinging sensation in his face. It hurt badly.

Mamoru turned and saw him on the floor and Motoki covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Holy shit, Usagi...!" Motoki said, muffled by his hand.

Usagi went and grabbed her milkshake, then sat next to Mamoru. The boy looked at her as she hugged Mamoru from behind. "If you have a fucking problem with my Mamo-chan, I will **_make_** you regret it." The boy was in shock. He then quickly got up and left as quickly as possible.

"Geez! Some people just don't know how to act." She huffed and grabbed her milkshake to take a sip from it, arms still around Mamoru.

Mamoru's face was crimson red. _"I'm HER Mamo-chan...?"_


	5. Protect Love

_1000 year ago..._ Princess Serenity made her way down to Earth, slightly distressed.

Prince Endymion stood leaning under the tree of where he usually meets his Princess.

"Endymion!" He heard. He turned, a smile on his face and on hers as she hugged him tightly. "This was a very long week... It always feels like forever has gone by since I last saw you, beloved." She spoke with cheerful voice, very cleverly hiding something.

"Ren, what's wrong?" Endymion asked immediately. She was indeed clever, but not too clever for her soul mate. She sighed and looked towards the training grounds. "Serenity?"

"Your generals protect you... right? Like my Senshi do to me?" She asked. Endymion wondered.

"What has brought this up?" He asked placing a hand upon her shoulder. She placed hers over his then turned to look at him. Serenity could feel her eyes prickle with tears.

"A lesson with Mercury today... in History..." She said, her voice choking up a bit.

"What happened in History...?" Endymion asked. Serenity lost it. She just smiled up at him as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"My ancestors...the King and Queen... they loved each other and could protect each other... I just..." She looked down as Endymion' s hand now rested on her left wet cheek.

"What does that have to do with..." She cut him short.

"They had the potential to protect each other... You can protect me... but can I protect you?" She asked, her face now showing sorrow and sadness. "I have no fighting skill...! I want to protect you and all those that I love... but I can't. I can't fight, I've never picked up a sword, I have yet to be able to wield the Legendary Silver Crystal... How can I protect you...?!" She began sobbing uncontrollably. He could do nothing, but look on in shock.

"Serenity..."

"I'm so sorry... I can't protect you..." Echoed as he wrapped his arms around his princess tightly.

"Usako! Super Sailor Moon!" Mamoru shook her body slightly. She quickly stirred.

She laughed a bit as she replied. "I'm okay..." Now standing, she and Chibi Moon defeated the Balloon-like enemy.

She took the daggers that held him down off of his clothes and they no longer pinned him to the ground.

"What was that thousands of years ago? How you couldn't protect me? I think you are a hypocrite little missy." He said with a smirk as she blushed.

"Shut up..." She mumbled as she kissed his cheek.

"Nope. Mind if I tell Chibi-usa?" His smirk grew.

"I would, actually! Later in the future, maybe after she fully becomes a part of our lives." She was embarrassed.

"But you did save me. Actually, you've saved me more than I ever have in two lifetimes." He said taking a hold of her hand. She kissed his hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan."

"No, Thank YOU Usako..."


	6. Usagi times Mamoru gets Chibi-usa

**_This takes place in season 4, Sailor Moon Super S, episode 132 The Perfect Couple: Usagi and __Mamoru's_** ** _Love_**

Usagi sat next to Mamoru, shooting glares at Chibi-usa every once in a while. Yet, her anger disappeared as soon as the sweets were brought out.

Chibi-usa herself seemed to be glaring at one of the two people in front of them, either Saori or Kobayashi. Usagi couldn't tell, so then Kobayashi asked her a question that caught her off guard.

"So, Usagi-chan, how old are you?"

Her mind sometimes doesn't want to pay attention.

"Why yes, do think I will have another piece." She replied, eating her sweet cake.

"I asked your age..."

She laughed. "Ah, sorry! I'm blooming at 15 years right now."

"Nice. Your love and life as an adult will start soon in a few years." He said.

"Seems so." She ate more. They sat in silence for a bit before Saori and Kobayashi laughed.

"How about some quick multiplication to keep things moving along?" Kobayashi looked at them. Seems someone had to admit to the awkwardness of the situation, but Kobayashi had a plan.

"Alright. Chibi-usa, what is nine times twelve?" Kobayashi asked.

"One hundred eight." She answered bluntly.

"Mamoru-kun, twenty five times itself."

"Six hundred twenty five." Mamoru chuckled a bit at how silly this was, but the next one to Usagi is what shocked them all.

"Usagi-chan, You times Mamoru-san." Kobayashi said. He was smirking when he saw the other's reaction. Mamoru went red, Chibi-usa hid her face, and Saori blushed as well. But his attention was on Usagi as he waited for her answer. (He figured she might be the type to plan out their future children's names before Mamoru.) Little did he know how shocking the answer was.

"Chibi-usa..." She said clearly then ate more cake. He himself was taken aback. She looked around at the looks of shock in her direction, then blushed madly. "Oh wait I didn't- I mean that- I didn't mean to say her- OH MY GOSH..." She covered her face full of embarrassment.

 _Saori and Kobayashi's last thought in unison:_ _It explains why they look alike..._


	7. Binder

_Mamo's P.O.V._ I accidentally left my binder at Crown and told Motoki to take it to his house because I was typing my essay already agter I got home and I wanted to finish it. (To be honest, Odango was the one who distracted me with our usual banter.) Typing it took an hour and a half, but I finished before the clock turned to eleven. I quickly grabbed my keys and left my apartment.

I got in my sports car and drove down to his place. He lived far, but not that far. I pulled up infront of the Furuhata Household and got out. Walking up, I noticed a familiar looking bag. Picking it up, I looked for a name.

 _Usagi Tsukino_

Hm.. Sounded familiar. It had some familiar golden strands of hair on it too.

I knocked on the door, now with Odango on my mind again.

 _Again?_

The door opened to reveal his sister instead.

"Hey Mamoru-san... how are you?" She sounded tired.

"I'm good. You sound awful though. Is something wrong?" I asked. She sighed and opened the door and pointed to the couch in their living room.

"ODA-" She covered my mouth and made a shushing noise. Then she whispered to me.

"Please... We just got her to calm down and finally sleep..." What was Odango Atama doing here? "She and her brother had a bit of a day."

"Tell me what happened." Why the hell would she be here? I can really only assume the worst.

"Follow." Unazuki walked up the stairs and into Motoki's room. "Big Brother. Mamoru is here." The fore-mentioned man turned to us.

"Hey Mamoru-san. Here's your bi-" I cut him off.

"Why is Odango sleeping on your couch?" He looked to me then chuckled a bit.

"Figured you'd want to know. Shingo?" Motoki looked to a young boy sitting on his bed.

"Y-yeah...?" He looked shaken.

"Mind telling him?" Motoki asked.

"Can I trust him?" He asked looking to me. Motoki smirked, and he was clearly plotting something.

"He's your sister's boyfriend. I'm sure you can if she does." Motoki looked to me. I glared as heat rushed to my face.

"Tch..." I looked up as the blush died away. Then I looked to Shingo and nodded.

"Mama and Papa were hurt badly... they're in the hospital. Resting for the moment, Usagi said." He said and then laid on Motoki's bed and we could hear soft sobs.

"Odango's parents are in the hospital, huh? And there aren't any nearby relatives to take care of them...?" I asked. Motoki nodded.

"I can care for them until their parents are released from the hospital." He said. I nodded.

So many thoughts are running through my head and it's all to much for me to process.. I quickly grabbed my binder and walked downstairs and into the living room.

My eyes immediately looked upon Usagi's sleeping form. As I got closer, it became clear that she'd been crying, even in her sleep.

Then I remembered Moroki's earlier comment. My face felt hot again as I rolled my eyes. I sat on the floor next to Usagi.

 _"Boyfriend, huh?"_

I carefully wiped her tears from her face

 _"Actually..."_

and slowly, I got closer to her.

 _"Now that I think about it..."_

I could see her soft looking pink lips making an "o" shape.

 _"That doesn't sound bad..."_

I slowly closed the distance between us

 _"And I wouldn't mind being with her..."_

and kissed her.

 _"because then I could be by her side whenever she needed me."_

I'm an idiot.

 _"I love her."_


	8. Reunion pt 1

**_It's been five years since they saw each other. Motoki has a sleepover type of reunion party. Will two past enemies become more than friends?_**

Usagi's P.O.V.

Five whole years! I cannot believe it! I kept in touch with most of the people Motoki said were coming (you know which four I'm talking about) except one. Chiba Mamoru. That baka was still on my mind even during my college years. Nearly failed an assignment thinking about him!

I heard from Motoki that he became a great doctor and everything he's done has been successful so far. Never thought I'd say it, but I'm proud of that idiot.

I'm almost twenty years old! I live in a small, but good apartment space with my cat, Luna. She keeps me sane.

I'm at Motoki and Reika's home now. After knocking on the door it flew open and I found myself wrapped up in a hug of two masculine arms.

"Welcome Usa-chan!" A familiar voice.

"Thanks Toki-nii-chan." I say. He pulls away, a big smile on his face. _"Just like whenever I entered Crowne."_ He lets me in and I can already feel the tears in my eyes.

"Usagi!" I'm suddenly pounced on by Minako-chan. Then Ami. And then Rei. And then Mako-chan to boot.

No P.O.V

The girls squeezed Usagi until she felt like she couldn't breath. After releasing her, they started a conversation catching up on life after college.

Motoki was about to shut the door, but heard a faint 'ow.' Opening it, he smiled once more.

"Mamoru-san! I'm glad you made it." He exclaimed, hugging his best friend.

Usagi turned around slightly to try and get a glimpse of the man she knew five years ago.

 _"That same ebony black hair... gorgeous blue eyes... ugh dammit Usagi. Stop it."_ She scolded herself and turned back to the girls, who all were smiling at her. "What are you smi--" She didn't even finish when Minako pushed her backwards.

Motoki moved away from Mamoru and left the poor guy to catch Usagi all by himself.

"Geez Odango! You've got to stop running into me like this!" She heard his voice loud and clear. She felt his arms wrapped around her small frame to keep her steady.

Blushing slightly, she quickly moved away. "Says you! Maybe you shouldn't try to catch me, unless you like catching and holding me." Usagi thought it would strike a nerve, but he just leaned towards her, smirking.

"What makes you think I don't want to catch you?" She turned red, knowing that her plan had just blew up in her face. "Cat got your tongue, Odango?" He whispered. She backed away.

 _"What is going on with him today?!"_ She yelled to herself. He chuckled and she only giggled a bit.

"Just break the sexual tension already and kiss..." Minako mumbled under her breath. Oh boy, if looks could kill.

"Anyways!" Motoki caught everyone's attention. "Let's all change to our pajamas and get this thing started!"

After they were all in their pajamas, they sat in a circle. Usagi sat next to Ami and Mamoru on her other side.

"Okay, so, me being me, I'm gonna ask how all of your love lives have been." Minako cheered. They all groaned in annoyance.

Apparently, Rei was with a guy named Jadeite, Ami with Zoisite, Makoto with Nephrite, and Minako had a steady relationship with some guy named Kunzite.

Motoki and Reika were currently engaged.

"Usagi? Anything happen with you?" Rei asked. Usagi sighed.

"Eh... only about twice, but they weren't the right guys for me, so... I just left before things could escalate." She stated.

"What about you, Mamoru-san?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I never really wanted a relationship with the girls I knew at work. Or any that hit me up on the streets. They weren't one girl in particular that I know." He said. Usagi then began pondering on who it could be.

 _"I wonder who he likes... Maybe some smart girl in his contacts or something... ugh... Stop it. You sound jealous."_ Usagi sighed to herself and looked to the floor. She heard him chuckle.

"Now onto careers! I am a Doctor at a nearby hospital! And Mamoru-san qorks there too, just not on the same floor. I see him sometimes." Ami said with enthusiasm.

"I currently am working my way up to becoming a star!" Minako's eyes glittered.

"I run Hikawa Shrine as Head Priestess." Rei said.

"I run a bakery in town. Selling both flowers and pastries." Makoto said with cheer. Usagi felt hungry all of a sudden, rememebering how good Mako-chan's food was.

"I currently still run Crowne Arcade." Motoki says. They laughed.

"Well... I wasn't sure of what to do because I majored in political science, but I will only use it when necessary. Setsuna-san said to try fashion and I guess that just sorta became my thing. I illustrate the dresses abd make them. She owns the company and does her own fashion." Usagi said.

 **(Idk why, but i just imagine that if Usagi ever got a job or had a passion if she never became NQS.)**

"Wow. So Odango can do somethings other than eating, sleeping, and falling?" Mamoru stated with a smile. She looked to him and smirked causing his smile to fall.

"You want to test that out?" She asked. Pink tinted his face. "That's what I thought."

 **Toooo beeee continueeeed!**


	9. 4th of July SPESHUL

(BTW THIS IS THE US VERSION JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE HOLIDAY.)

Everyone met out in an open area, in order to light their fireworks. Everyone was excited, except for Darien.

Usually, He'd be locked up, trying to sleep for work the next day. Andrew hadn't convinced him the first time and it took begging Serena to go ask and him to come.

Serena had to act like she didn't want to, but accepted out of fact that she was crushing on him. Obviously enough, everyone knew. Darien had thought of it, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Serena figured she'd ask him so they could talk alone while the fireworks went off. As soon as Andrew lit the first few, she approached Darien.

She walked to him and then saw the lights of the explosions. They practically made him glow from what she could see.

Darien had a strange sense of being watched and looked to see her. She snapped out of her trance.

"H-Hey... Darien.. Mind if I talk to you a-alone?" She asked as a light blush tinted her cheeks, but it was hard to see.

"Hm.. Sure, Meatball Head." He smirked, thinking it would get on her nerves. She just turned around and motioned for him to follow her. _"Odd... Maybe... nah.. She thinks I'm an idiot."_

She lead him to a higher place where she sat and beckoned him to come and sit next to her as the fireworks went off below. He sat next to her and watched them light up the night sky.

"D-Darien...?" He heard her ask. He looked to see her looking at him.

"Serena?" He asked.

"U-Um... I want to tell you something... I mean, if you want to hear it... if you want..." She began mumbling and looking down. He chuckled.

"Go ahead, Serena." He said calmly and looked to the fireworks. She found herself staring at him again before letting it slip.

"I love you..." She realized how she said it and covered her mouth.

"Whoa, wait, seriously?" He looked to her as he felt his cheeks redden.

"Ah... y-yeah... I-I understand if you don't like me back.. it's fine!" She said quickly and looked back to the fireworks.

He just looked at her. At a loss for words. He instantly grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"D-D-Darien...!" Shock.

"I do feel the same... thanks..." After that, she hesitantly hugged him back as the fireworks shot up high and lit up the sky for a limited time.

 ** _I know it's a bad ending but I kinda rushed it SO HAVEAGOODONE_**


	10. Love Square 1

_So I watch Miraculous, and since they have the love square, I though about it for Usagi and Mamoru " sooo... here you go._

He noticed. More than he would like to admit, he cared. They bickered, they fought on a daily basis, but he learned how to read others emotions while masking his own.

Her light seemed more dull than usual, and she wasn't smiling quite as much as she usually did. It worried him a lot.

He tried to start one of their daily fights, but only got "okay" and "I know" as responses.

"Hey... Toki onii-chan?" She looked up to the sandy blond haired man.

"Yes, Usagi-chan?" He stopped walking to the kitchen and turned to look at her.

"Can I get my milkshake to go? I don't want to stay very long." She gave a small smile. She made her tone very convincing, but Mamoru new better.

"Sure thing, Usa-chan. Just wait here." He said continuing into the kitchen.

"You know, Odango, if you're not feeling okay you can talk to people, right?" Mamoru couldn't stop his mouth before it opened and spilled all of that out. She turned to him. Her face showed no signs of annoyance or irritation.

"I would tell my friends. They know... No reason for you to get involved, Baka." She looked fatigued.

 _"I should get involved when it messes with the only time of the day I actually enjoy."_ His mind screamed, but he held his mouth shut.

Motoki came back out and placed her milkshake in front of her. Swiftly grabbing it and her bag, Usagi got up and walked out.

Mamoru took one last sip of his now cold coffee, said goodbye to Motoki, and left to his apartment.

He figured it was time to take drastic measures.

Usagi got home and and threw her bag on the floor of her bedroom. She immediately locked her door and heard the scratching of Luna on the other side.

"Go away, Luna." Usagi cried.

She felt emotionally drained. Feeling that he fights, her cat, practically the world is putting all their weight on her to save it. One wrong move, and things will be destroyed.

All she wants is to be alone.

A knock is heard on her window. Guess she just can't ever get what she wants lately, huh?

Getting up and opening the window, she said, "I said to go away, Luna!" while she was looking down, still too upset to look anyone in the eye.

"Last I checked, my name was not Luna." A deep voice was what she got in reply. She froze a bit before looking up and seeing the one person she least expected.

"T-Tuxedo Kamen..!" She fell backwards, onto her floor.

He held back his chuckles as he lept from his place on the tree to her window sill. "Sorry for scaring you."

She immediately stood up and faced him. "I-It's okay! I'm fine." She laughed nervously. "One question... Um.. why are you here..? It's a little weird..." She stuttered.

 _"Oh damn I need an excuse. Uhh..."_ He didn't think of one before he made this decision, really.

"I... was informed by a friend... that was worried about you. He told me that you didn't give him an answer." He came up with, really hoping he at least was a friend to her in his civilian form.

"Friend...? Hm..." She had to think. "I can't really say any guy from school cared to ask... Motoki didn't notice..." Shock and something else flashed in her eyes. "Mamoru-baka?! You know him?" she asked.

"Yes. He called me after you left." He smiled. She blushed a bit and messed with her hair.

"That's... oddly nice of him... Next time you see him, tell him I said thanks..." She said, looking down.

"Mind telling why you look so... upset?" He asked. She didn't give any reply. Getting down from the window sill, he sat at the edge of her bed. "So...? Anything to say? I can't exactly go back and tell Mamoru I got nothing out of you."

"Well.. I-I..." She was definitely hesitaing out fear or... something else... he just didn't know.

Making a rose magically appear, he took her hand and placed it in her hand. "Take your time, Usagi."

Looking to the beautiful flower she now held, she sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You're a superhero, right? Do you ever feel worried or scared about how people would feel if you failed them... failed to protect them..." She stroked at the soft petals of the deep red rose.

He sighed. "Yeah. I am always scared about not protecting the people from the evil that is currently invading. Just like how I save Sailor Moon. She clearly has a more important role than I do, so she is more the protector than I am." He answered. Her eyes were upon him now.

"Why do you protect her?" It wasn't obvious in her eyes. He had no reason to, yet he still did.

"Well.. That in itself is too complicated for even me to answer. There is just something about her... Like she is very important." He really doesn't understand himself.

"To you? Or just because she is the destined protector of Earth." She inquired, looking quite interested.

"Heh... Maybe it's both. Or it could be just the first reason. I can sometimes be selfish like that." This made her smile a bit.

"I'm sure she would love to hear that from you." She said with her usual smile.

"See? Now is that what you were so worried about?" He asked.

Nodding, she replied "I just feel like I have a heavy burden at the moment... Thanks for this.. tell that to Mamoru-baka too, please?" Her bright smile and attitude was back, and he was happy about that.

"Sure thing. Now you should get to your homework. It is due tomorrow, isn't it?" He pointed to her bag. She nodded.

"See you around, Tuxedo Kamen...!" She waved as he jumped out of her window.

She kept the flower close as she did her homework.

Tuxedo Kamen raced back to his apartment building, smiling that he was the one who returned his precious Odango Atama back to her original state.


	11. My Everything

_Sorry to whoever was the guest that posted that they hated Chibi-usa... I love her to pieces and I would never want to change her. Anyways, Personality Swap again!_

Usagi Tsukino had only known minimally anything about her parents. After isolating herself, she never truly understood how a nuclear family worked.

When she first met Mamoru's mother, she seemed sweet like her husband. She definitely was, but her voice could hold a venomous tone that could scare anyone interested in her son.

To her, Tama Chiba was quite frankly the most terrifying woman ever. She did enjoy the walks with Mamoru to his house, but usually, it was his father who answered the door whenever they visited.

The first time his mother did, she had the nice tone, but her words to Usagi were quite clear. His father was quite sweeter to her, and was more level headed than his wife and kept her at bay.

Though this may be asking a bit much, in Usagi's opinion. Mamoru had come over to her place practically begging that she had to come to dinner because his mother had kept asking and insisting that she could come for dinner. _Please._

Of course, she was hesitant. Meaning, it took a few days of Mamoru's begging, and nights of him knocking at her balcony glass doors as Moonlight Knight (constantly) to get her to go.

Saying she was nervous was an understatment.

She had to find a nice dress, as told to her by Mamoru, in order to make a first good impression for his mother, so she asked her friend Naru, ever the fashionista, to help her.

The chosen dress was modest, yet a bit showy. It was black at the top and as it flowed down to her knees it turned to a beutiful deep, rich blue color. There were small white spots that made it look like the night sky. It showed some cleavege and hugged her body firmly, but not too much of either things. The jacket she wore was white with golden trim at the bottom and on the sleeves.

Mamoru came over early to do her hair up into her old odango hairstyle for some reason. He says he likes it either way, but the buns are apparently cuter.

As of current, she was walking with her hand holding Mamoru's toward his parents house.

"Remind me again why your parents are so desperate for this dinner?" She asked, looking up to the man upon her right. Mamoru sighed but sent a kind smile to her.

"They just want to get to know you." He said.

"They can do that over the phone. Or by letter. I feel less threatened by your mother, but non the less she'd have my number and address. I could totally feel safe." Her sarcasm was as plain as day. He had to shake his head at her.

"Seriously? After all these years fighting youma, cardians, monsters and basically all large enemies alike..., with dying only to be reborn again, and you think she's a real threat to your life?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do." She said. He laughed.

"Don't laugh...! I know you bring that other stuff up a lot, but even so... You had seen how powerful Metalia got after she got her... hands...? on your crystal. She turned people against each other. You lived to see most of that. Nehelin. I barely remember the fact I bought a crap ton of mirrors because of that little shard in my eye controlling me. You're really the true hero, Mamo-chan. Stopping the enwmies with the guys or by yourself... I pretty much just offer moral support, to be honest." He stopped walking.

"Usa, listen." Oh short nickname. She really messed up then. Slowly, a little worried, she looked up to him. He took their intertwined hands and kissed the back of hers. "You can keep thinking that you had held no important role in these past few years, but you truly do.

"Only whenever you are with me is when I know I can truly use my power at it's full potential. With you always being there to support me, no matter how crazy it is, you are always there. Even after that incident," She rolled her eyes but smiled non the less. "You were still always there to protect me and the others from danger. Had you not awoken, we would all still be victim to youmas and a never ending battle with so many evil forces that were out to destroy everything." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"My life would be incomplete without you, Usako. Sure I'd still be trying to find "happiness," but it would feel wrong without you because I would know deep down that I love another, but I wouldn't have any idea as to where they were or how to find them. I'd be miserable since you make things shine more brighter in my life, as I hope I do for yours. And even my own scary mother could not ruin it for us because we will always find each other, no matter what."

She knew it all. He did bring a more bright and beautiful light to combat the darkness she held a grip onto for so long. Mamoru meant everything to her, and she'll be damned if she ever let him go again or even at all.

"Well, since when were you a sweet talker?" She inquired, making him turn a little red. They stared walking again.

"I try." He ran his fingers through his bangs. She stopped him outside a house and cupped his face with her hands. "I know. It just makes you more adorable and it makes it all that more important to keep you away from others..."

"Oh, really huh? You don't have to worry about that at all, really." They both leaned in for a what was thought to be a small kiss that felt would last forever.

Then Usagi's instincts kicked in as she pulled away and looked to see Mrs.Chiba standing in the open doorway. Damn.

"Oh hello ma'am...!" She fixed her posture, that sense of dread returning.

"I sure hope your intentions are pure, Ms. Tsukino." The woman's stern tone and implications made her turn red.

"Mother, we went over this earlier this morning..." Mamoru blushed and facepalmed.

This was indeed going to be a long night.


	12. A Rose for You

She knew it deep within her heart how she felt, but she was too scared to say. How he affected her the way he did. Hell, she only fought with him for the sake of just getting him to pay any attention to her. He was fairly handsome and a lot of women in this town loved to throw themselves at him, making her more jealous and angry with herself for not being more forward.

She could simply go to him and say she liked him. However, she pushed that thought away. What would she even say?

 _"Hey Mamoru-san! I really do love you oh so much, but you are too much of a dimwit to see it!"_ Usagi eyed the words she had written down since they were the first ones she could think of. Rubbing her temples, she suddenly got an idea.

Summoning one of her signature white roses, she placed it next to the note and erased certain parts of her message and changed it. It now read: _"You cloud my mind each and every day with your smile and cheer. If only with me could that be shared, my dear."_

Brilliant, she thought.

She folded the paper, wrote his name on the front, placed it on the stem and pushed it up near the bud of the blooming flower. After, she snuck around be able to see the table where he usually sat with his friends.

Mamoru was seen talking passionatley about one of his favorite books he had read a while back.

"... and her best line was 'Now I'm going to bed before either of you come up with more idead to get us killed, or worse, expelled!'" He exclaimed with an accent of sorts. ( _If you get that, I love you lots_ )

Usagi smiled a bit before going through with her plan. She threw the rose, causing it to perfectly bounce of of a nearby game machine and onto their table, like she had planned. After the deed was done, she immediatley moved from her hiding spot and back to her seat, which just so happened to let her be within ear shot of their conversation.

"It looks like one of Mirage Mask's roses!" She heard Mamoru say. _"Well, duh, pretty boy."_ The voice in her head said as she giggled.

"Hehe...You'd think she might be here and she...knows..." Sounded like Jadeite whose voice trailed off.

"I doubt she knows. Not that she isn't smart or anything, but we have done our best to keep that hidden." This made Usagi curious as to what they could be hiding, even from her alter-ego. "But anyways, it has Mamoru's name on it. Open it." It was definitely Kunzite talking.

A rustle of paper was heard and it went silent where a pin could be heard dropping. Usagi could feel her face heat up a bit as her heart sped up in pace. Mentally scolding herself, she took a deep breath and took a sip of her milkshake.

"Wow Mamoru... Who ever wrote it must definitely have a rhythmetic tone." Zoicite. Usagi felt her nod her head. She did have an A in all her classes after all.

"There's no name to it..." He sounded disappointed.

"Well of course. It seems to be the type of girl or guy who must be shy or not very open who would write a love letter and not sign it. It must be a mystery for you to figure out. Maybe you'll get another one later." Kunzite sai, in a matter-of-factly tone. Usagi thought for a moment before laughing a bit to herself.

 _"Not a bad idea at all Kunzite. Not at all."_ She then pulled out her planner and began writing down what she'd put tomorrow. He may not have the patience, but leading him on a wild goose chase seemed quite appealing.

The fear of his rejection was clouding her proper judgement. That, she was perfectly well aware of.

As the days past, Mamoru would either find a rose in his bag, pocket, and one even landed upon his head! The notes were all written in sweet ryhmes. He blushed with each one he read and could not help but wonder who was sending them. Each time he checked, no one was around. He sometimes likes to think they are all from Mirage herself... or her.

The girl that bothers him countless days and yet gets stuck in his mind days later. He knew he liked her, but wasn't sure she reciprocated his feelings. With every doubt went a prayer from him, hoping it was her.

So he hatched a plan with his friends. One of the most reoccuring areas of rose delivery was Crown Arcade. So, he had his friends sit in different areas around in corners where it would be easy to hide if no one was looking.

Usagi noticed this when she walked in and got a little nervous. She had the note ready, but one of the guys was in a corner where she could be seen making the roses. And it was also near where she usually threw her roses to deliver it to Mamoru. Seemed like she might as well be forced to hand him the note herself.

She caught on to their idea of catching whoever was sending the roses with notes. However her thoughts clouded her mind and she unconciously made her signature rose. Kunzite certainly saw this. He had a hunch he knew who was sending the notes.

He saw things most don't. Though he doesn't like to enunciate it out loud to his friends openly, but he was practically the god of spotting affection between two people. He saw the possible (he wasn't keen on the idea for reasons unknown to him, but he would be supportive of their relationship) deep connection that was between his friend and the girl. Yet, if he ever brought it up, he was immediately shot down by Mamoru.

Kunzite noticed the appearance of two more roses, and figured she was making them unconsciously. Considering she may have overheard him the first day she started this, he decided to help her out by stopping her from blowing her own cover.

Making sure Mamoru wasn't looking, the silver haired man swiftly made his way next the girl, who now held an entire bouquet in her right hand.

"Be careful there, Usagi, I don't think you'll want to overwhelm Mamoru with a large delivery of flowers." He said. She immediately looked up at the man next to her. She looked confused and he pointed to her right hand. When she looked down, her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Wait, how do you kno--" He interrupted her.

"I saw, Mirage Mask." Her eyes widened as he chuckled before she regained her composure.

"Don't say a word. I know where you sleep." Her tone was serious and deadly. It made him gulp, knowing that she might as well live up to that promise.

"Uh, no. I promise that my lips are sealed. Also, I think I may be able to help you with today's letter delivery." He motioned to the bouquet. Her cheeks turned very red at being caught in the act, but decided this was the only way she'd get the note to Mamoru.

Kunzite whispered into her ear the plan and at first she wanted to oppose the idea, but he had a point, so she she nodded and agreed to go along with it. He noted the the bright blush on her face while she thought about what he said.

They guys, minus Kunzite, all came back to the table Mamoru sat at and shook their heads. They found nothing.

Kunzite walked over a little while later holding the bouquet.

"Kunzite... Was it--" Mamoru felt very embarrased.

"Oh god no. I love you like a brother, not like that." He placed the flowers in front of him on the table.

"Do you know who is sending them, then?" Mamoru asked as he grabbed the bunch of flowers and looked for a note, knowing there had to be one.

Kunzite shrugged. "I dunno." Mamoru groaned, a) for not finding a note and b) Kunzite knew but wasn't saying anything. Then another rose landed in the center of the bunch, with the note.

He opened it.

 _For you to have followed these notes this far,_

 _trust that I can end this trip that was so bizzare._

 _If you can agree to this little note,_

 _There will be no need to use Kunzite as my scapegoat._

 _Meet me, today, ASAP,_

 _Under the weeping tree,_

 _For me to be there is a strong guarantee._

"I can't tell if I should take this seriously or not." Mamoru had a sarcastic tone. Usagi heard, but didn't let that deter her from the plan. She grabbed her things and immediately left Crown.

"Well, maybe you ought to get going then. She might be making her way there." Kunzite said. Mamoru sighed, but was willing to see. Usagi leaving did not go unnoticed by him. He knew he had high hopes, yet he was still unsure.

Usagi stood behind the tree, comtemplating why she agreed to this at all. She peeked every once in a while to look for the ebony haired man. She eventually saw him walking over.

 _"Dammit, I feel like a cheery and hyper little five year old at a fair..."_ Her face was very red now and she could feel the intense beating in her chest.

"Alright, mysterious person. I'm here." She heard him say out loud. Mamoru leaned on the other side of the tree.

"Yeah, I could hear your footsteps." She said.

"You sound like someone I know."

"I probably am. I'm a little surprised."

"Why is that?" He inquired, a smile slowly appearing upon his handsome features.

"Knowing you, I expected you to already peak around the tree to figure out who I am."

"I do have some will power. Besides, I figured you wanted to wait till you were ready to show me who you are."

"Who says you won't be disappointed? It seems like you really hate me."

Mamoru had to think for a moment. He never really hated anyone, aside from enemies, and he couldn't think of anyone.

"Well, unless you're an enemy force, I guess I do. Yet, if you aren't and are human, I guess I can say I don't really hate anyone. Take the girl, Usagi, for example." Her breathing patterns hitched and became faster. "We fight a lot, practically on a daily basis. She can be kind of stuck up," She mentally scoffed, "rude, and a little arrogant." Oh boy was she gonna have a field day. "Although, I can tell its just her way of defense."

" _Damn... How did he...?_ " She'd have to figure out later. He wasn't done.

"I can tell by looking through her eyes. Its a specialty of seeing people's pasts that I have."

 _"Ah_ _that explains why he didn't find out."_

"Pushing people away is just how she operates. Its admirable, though, how she's able to keep that same composure everyday without fail. We may not get along, but I really am interested in her and who she really is behind that mask she puts up whenever she'a around people." He looked up to the red sky above.

The fact that he saw through her facade shocked her to her core. She thought she masked it as well as she did with her secret identity.

"You're quite the observer, Mamoru-b... Mamoru-san. Is that really all that makes you interests in her?"

"Well, of course, she also is very intelligent, which can get annoying, but also charming, i'll admit. Plus, she does very well in the looks department too." This made her laugh out loud.

"Wow. Mamoru, you shock me to no end everyday, you baka!" She sat down and leaned againat the tree, laughing. Mamoru chuckled himself.

She soon stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry for all this drama and notes and stuff... I jist wamted to tell you discreetly without actually having to tell you." She admitted. Mamoru leaned and slid down the tree and was now sitting too.

"You could talk to me over here... I could close my eyes if you're still not ready then." He said. Usagi knew not yet.

"Please do."

"Okay. They're closed." Hoping he wasn't lying, she got up, walked to his side of the tree then sat across from him. His eyes were closed.

"Thanks." She blushed and smiled, looking at his face, but when he is at more peace and not angry at her. Despite she was probably going to get a bad reaction for this, she gave him a small, soft peck on his lips.

"By the way, you look much more nicer when you're not so angry at me. And I appreciate the compliments."

 _This was the Personality Swap Au of mine world BTW._


	13. Together Time

_Another Personality Swap Au chapter. Really short cause I like short and fluffy._

The Moon shone through the window of their apartment onto the the floors. Never had it ever been so peace full in the little settlement. After the Galactic Lord was defeated, Mamoru never thought he'd see the day where they could just relax.

No youmas in five months. It was a new record. Longest before was a week.

Mamoru sat watching the late night news on the TV while the young woman next to him slept peacefully. Her head on his shoulder with a blanket over them both.

Nothing interesting was on the news, but he didn't change the channel because he knew the others lacked in quality content as well. Deciding it was late (it was 11:47), he turned off the TV and gently moved the blanket off of him and Usagi.

Careful to not wake her, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, then gently laid her down. More moonlight poured into the room onto the bed from the window. She'd always said it calmed her after she'd had nightmares.

Mamoru tried his best to lie down on the bed quietly. Once successful, he looked over to the woman of whom he'd just reunited with a week ago after a year of no communication between the two.She was... gone... and he didn't know.

The light scar on the left side of her face from years ago was faint, but glowed under the moonlight. He traced over it with his index finger, feeling her soft skin.

Usagi stirred from slumber and opened her eyes a bit, eyeing what he was doing.

"M... Mamo-chan...?" She yawned.

"Yep. That's me." He said, smiling.

She rubbed a bit of the sleep out of her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, Usa. Just a few hours. You kinda drool in your sleep though." He chuckled as she punched his arm.

"Rude." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw come on, Usako. I thought is was kinda cute. Though it depends on what you were dreaming about, so..." He smirked a bit after her cheeks were turned a bit red.

"Not your business." She stuck out her tounge. He chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it is my business." He said trying to kiss her on her lips but she kept turning away and he only kissed her cheek. "Don't get all boring-old-Usagi on me now, Usa."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Mamo-baka." She kissed his forehead. "And I'm not boring. You know that."

"Only when you don't pay attention to me, but yeah I guess."

"Oh really? So if I ignored you for a day, what would happen?" She smirked.

"I'd be really sad and would probably die." He made a sad face and looked at her through his bangs. She giggled a bit.

"You're so over dramatic, you know."

"I know. A big old drama king. I will be like this forever." He sighed. A thousand years. Plus however many more. "I'd like things to just stay as they are... With you, like this. A time of peace."

She laughed. "Well, one cannot guarantee things will stay just like this because you will have to take up the throne. However, we will always be together. Through everything and you should have nothing to worry about. You'll be an amazing King. You've already proved to all of these people and the others across the rest of Earth that you are an incredible leader of this growing settlement. You'll get through it. We all know it." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Hm.. I guess the Moon does give you some empathetic qualities..." He smirked as she smiled.

"Nah. It's allllll natural. Now go to sleep. It's late."

"Same goes for you, miss know-it-all."

"You'd learn a lot if you read and studied more."

"We're not all perfect."

"I know. It makes you absolutely unique and I love that about you. Goodnight.

He smiled and held her close. "Goodnight."

Okay, might or might not be the lastlast PS Au thing... IDK. We'll see. As always, you can find the tumblr and ask questions if looking for answers. And I'll be honest, I was pretty sleepy early this morning coming up with this idea, so I do not remember the way it was originally supposed to end. Anyways, Allons-y!


	14. Annoyance

_This is a Personality Swap Au short again, just to make it clear._

Mamoru felt that he could not focus on his work with the one question that lingered on his mind. It was annoying him to no end.

He kept glancing over to Usagi, who was reading a book on her couch, and back to the plan he was sketching out. The more he glanced between the two, the more it got on his nerves.

"Oi, Usako." He put the pencil down on the table and propped his head on his hands.

"Hm...? Yes?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"I have just one question about your... Mirage outfit."

"You mean when I'm Mirage Mask? Okay... What about it?" She put her book down and noticed the serious look in his eyes."Actually... are _you_ okay?"

"No. Why is your skirt so short on the outfit?" He pointed to her.

"Eh...? I.. don't know? I mean, it doesn't bother me at all--" He interrupted.

"Well it just bugs me a little bit."

Usagi blushed a little bit. "Uh... I do know that it helps me fight and move faster during battles... I'm not sure that it matters of how short it is since it's an asset to my abilities."

"Hm... You sure you couldn't just use more magic and make it more appropriate?" He was obviously very annoyed now.

"Mamo-chan, really, it's not a big deal." She got up and sat next to him on the floor. "I don't see why it bothers you so much. I know that you feel obligated to protect and guard me in your own way, but you don't need to worry so much, love."

Mamoru sighed and picked the pencil up again. "Okay, fine. I'll leave it be."

"Good. Don't worry about it too much. Besides..." She grabbed onto his arm. "You know I'm only yours." He blushed as he blew his bangs up out of his eyes. "Oh and the area right here is uncovered." Usagi pointed to a section on the paper and made Mamoru groan.

 _Christmas one coming soon._


	15. Merry Times

_Personality Swap AU_

Usgai had never been this nervous since she went and had dinner with the Chibas. Yet now, they asked if she would spend Christmas with them. Well, Mamoru's mother wasn't entirely on board with the idea, as Mamoru told her a week ago, but she did agree to let Usagi join if she wanted.

 _"Of course Mamo-chan wants me to join in on all the festivities now... I was kinda hoping that I'd be excluded or at least just spent a night with him at home."_ She sighed. In her bag, she had presents that she got for him, his parents and his friends. Usagi was quite unfamiliar with the situation of giving gifts to others since she mostly lived in fear during her childhood and had no time for this kind of thing.

 _"Come on, Usako! It'll be fun, I promise."_

 _"No offense, Mamo-chan, but your idea fun is completely different from mine."_

 _"I promise I can make you enjoy this. You just gotta show up. Please, Usa?"_

She could never resist him and his sweet nature. It was her weakness against him that made her say yes.

She soon rounded the corner to see Kunzite and Jadeite.

"Hey guys." She waved. They looked to her and waved back.

"Hey there Usagi. I'm surprised that you actually came. Half an hour late." Kunzite was being a little snippy, but what's new?

"Ah yes because I totally have spent time with my family during this joyus time and know what it feels like to have fun!" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She pushed past Kunzite and heard a low smack.

"Ow! What, Jadeite?!?!"

Usagi wondered if she should just walk on into the Chiba household or if she should knock. However the door flew open and she saw Mr. Chiba standing in the door.

"Ah, hello there Usagi. I'm glad you came!" He immediately embraced the young woman.

"A-ah... Th... Thank you... uh... S-sir..." She blushed lightly.

"What did I say about that? Call me Hitoshi. Or dad, if you prefer." She blushed more.

"Uh... Thank you again, Hitoshi." She smiled as he let her into the house.

"I'm stepping out to get more things for the party. Mamoru is in the kitchen with his mother." Usagi nodded to him as she walking into the living room where she saw the tree that was covered in beautiful decorations and how it had gifts of multiple colors beneath it.

She found herself staring at the tree for a long time before she felt small arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi Usa!" She looked down to Chibi-Mamo and smiled.

"Hello Chibi-Mamo. Did you help set everything up?" She pat his head. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Of course I did! I also put the star on the tree!" He pointed and Usagi smiled.

"That's good. I suppose you can't have a tree without a star on top." The little boy looked at her questioningly. "It's my first official Christmas..." She explained. His mouth made an 'o' as realization washed over him.

"Oh. Usagi. You're here." Tara Chiba walked into the living room with Mamoru trailing behind her.

"Hey Usako!" Mamoru moved past his mom and hugged Usagi before kissing her forehead.

"Hi Mamo-chan. Where do I put these...?" She held up the bag with the gifts. He motioned to the tree.

"Down there with all the other gifts." She nodded and walked over to go place them with the other gifts.

She could hear Mamoru and his mother whispering to each other and it worried her a bit. As she got up, she watched his mother practically storm out of the house and hear Mamoru's exasperated sigh.

 _"She looks to be in a bad mood. I most likely picked the worst time to talk to her."_ Usagi's thoughts raced. "I can tell my presence is not very much wanted." Usagi tried to joke, looking to the door. She could feel the horrified look that Mamoru sent her way. "Just joking... I guess. What was that about?"

"Just Mom... being..." He sighed and rubbed his temple before he shook his head.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Usagi asked. He gave her a 'What?' look. "I wanted to talk to her about something... Like... Involving our future relations..."

Mameou still had a questioning look on his face but shrugged. "She should be back before dinner time. Anywho, let's not focus on that. I've got a surprise you might like."

"If it's another 'How to (blank) for Dummies' book, I will hit you with it." Usagi rolled her eyes, remembering how her last birthday went. Mamoru chuckled as he took her by the hand and led her to sit on the couch.

"It's good this time. I swear. Now, just close your eyes, love." She did and felt that he had undone her ponytail and felt that he was putting her hair into some sort of weird style. It had a familiar yet distant feel. "Chibi-Mamo, can you go get the--"

"Already on it!" She heard running steps going and down the stairs. "Here ya go!"

She felt something being tied into her hair and prayed to god it was something nice and not weird. Then Mamoru moved from behind her and took her hands, leading her to a nearby mirror. "Okay, you can look now."

Opening her eyes, she saw that she now had two buns on her head with red ribbons tied around them. They had red beautiful roses attached to them.

"I hope you like it. I asked mom to help me perfect the hairstyle... Odango Atama." He kissed the back of her head. "We never see you wear it outside of your alter ego..." He took one of the long strands of hair and gently pulled on it.

Usagi blushed as she turned around and hugged him. "That's only because I don't know how to do it myself. Last time I had this hairstyle, it was the third time you saw me at Crown when Naru's mom knew how to do it."

"Ew... Can you guys not right now?" Chibi-Mamo stuck out his tongue in disgust. The two laughed before Kunzite was calling Mamoru to help with something, with Chibi-Mamo in tow.

Usagi went to the bag she carried in and took out the last little box in there. This was going to be and interesting interaction with Mamoru's mother.

 _Later, at dinner_

Usagi was still as anxious as ever andthe fact that Tara Chiba was giving her a death glare from across the table was not helping. By instinct, Usagi had unconsciously had her right arm looped with Mamoru's left arm. She felt that that was what kept her a little more safe.

After they all finished, the headed to the living room. Usagi still felt that staying close to Mamoru kept her safe, but it also just pissed Tara off even more.

It was today that Usagi learned how much of a mess wrapping paper can make. She watched as the guys would practically dig into their gifts with great enthusiasm, aside from the shy Zoicite. Even with her own gifts, she tended to handle them with care and delicacy.

Although it was her first Christmas, she felt as if she learned a lot more about it and everyone else to be better prepared for next year.

A lot of what she got were shirts and books, aside from something Mamoru promised later. One of her gifts was a manga book she'd ranted about to the guys on multiple occasions, and oddly enough, it was from Kunzite.

 _"Always a first time for everything, I suuppse!"_ She sent a nice smile his way as he nodded.

Once they all gathered their things, they all worked to pick up the strewn about bits of wrapping paper to throw them away.

The other guys eventually had to get going, so they gathered up their new belongings and headed out the door with those objects in bags provided by Tara. Of course, she was still unhappy with Usagi's presence.

Chibi-Mamo had to be carried upstairs to bed because he had fallen asleep on the couch. Mamoru gently picked the young boy up and took him upstairs. He emerged just two minuets later.

"Usagi, dear, don't you have others to spend any time with this time of year?" The woman asked as she sat down next to her husband. Mamoru immediately signaled a 'don't ask her about that!' as Usagi looked to her.

"Hm... Do you mean like family or Naru? She went to some other base for the holidays and said she couldn't bring a guest." Usagi remembered her conversation with Naru earlier that week. "As for family..." She frowned a bit.

"You don't have to talk about it, Usa." Mamoru held her hand. She looked from their hands to him.

"I'll probably have to at some point. Not like I can avoid it forever..." She turned back to the two elder Chibas. "Other than Naru, I... don't have family to spend these times with. I'm not even sure they're alive really."

Hitoshi immediately stood up and took her free hand. "Dear, you are always welcome to our place during these times when we get together with family. After all, I assume you'll be joining it soon." His eyes moved to Mamoru,who blushed immensely.

"Dad..." He facepalmed. Usagi giggled at his odd response.

"I really appreciate it, Mr. Chiba." She smiled to the older man. One glance at Tara, and she knew it would be now or never. "Hey Mamo-chan, You can head on back to your place early if you want. I just wanna talk to your parents real quickly." She kissed his cheek.

"Uh, okay..." He said. He knew not to question her and why she does things. "See you there then, I assume?" Usagi nodded.

 _"If I make it out alive..."_ Usagi thought as she waved at him as he left.

"So, why did you need to talk to us?" Tara was stern. Her husband took her hand to keep her at bay.

"W... well... I just wanted to... talk to you guys about..." She took one of her hair strands and started playing with it out of nervousness.

"About?"

"Dear, please. Let her talk."

Usagi gulped as she figured this would be over sooner if she just said it.

"I wanted to ask about m... marrying your son..."

 _After that_ Mamoru had cleaned his place up earlier as he had waited for the time to pass before heading to his parents for the party.

Once he got back, he started putting things he got from his friends away into proper places. When he finished that, he heard his door open and he saw Usagi wlak through with her own bag of objects, looking both frazzled and happy.

"I hope they didn't give you a hard time on your own." He spoke as he took the bag of items from her and set them by the couch.

She shook her head. "No, it was actually a decent conversation..." She smiled. "It wasn't about anything too important if you're wondering."

"I would have asked, but since you'd never give me a straight answer, I'll go with that." He wrapped his arms around her petite form to gently place a kiss to her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes. Though distracted by his sweet kiss, she could feel him undoing her hair buns and the fall of all her hair to its long length that ended just above her ankle.

Adter that, she felt his hands move to the frong of her jacket to get her out of it. Her own hands moved from his hair to the buttons of his shirt.

"Careful there, Usa..." He spoke between kisses.

"Oh please..." She let out. "You started it..."

He chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Usako..."


	16. Injury's Comforts

_Okay last one, I swear (maybe. Don't hold me to that promise.) Just some more Personality Swap Au and then it'll be normal again._

She felt a little bit bad. Okay, she felt awful about having to tell Mamoru that she wasn't feeling well enough to go out with him and his friends. Not that she really cared about time with the other guys, she just couldn't help but feel her heart break a bit at the sad tone he had when she told him.

Really, it wasn't her fault. Well, technically it is, but not really. This is just the work of a youma that slashed her over her stomach, but she's the one who chose to cover Moonlight Knight from the attack the day before.

Usagi laid in bed, trying to use her healing ability, but it didn't seem to be working at the moment. It usually healed her cuts and bruises from battles, but now it didn't seem to be cooperating. In fact, it only made it worse.

She winced in pain as she held her stomach and groaned as she looked over and out of the window that looked over most of the city. "If I could just get up..." She pondered over getting out of the comfy warm bed and immediately decided against it.

It had been hours since she called Mamoru and she wondered if he was still out and about or back at his own apartment building, safely. As much as she knew, she would never get used to this feeling of always wanting him here, by her side. The thought made her blush lightly.

Shaking her head, she sat up and figured she had to eat something. She had breakfast a long time ago and hasn't had the will to leave since. Getting out of bed, she sighed and walked slowly to the room door that opened to the rest of her apartment.

Before she even turned the handle, she heard a loud bang from the kitchen. Instinctively, she summoned one of her signature white roses and quietly slipped out from her room and was around the corner to her kitchen.

 _"How the hell did a youma get up here? I'm on the highest floor of the building and city security is tight, so it couldn't have walked through... Better end it's terror now before it can get any further.._ Quickly turning the corner, she tossed the rose and it pierced the wall.

"Mamoru?! What are you doing?! I nearly hit you!" She rubbed her temples in annoyance. This wouldn't be the first time that he's snuck in, she knew, but making a mess of her things isn't fun for either of them.

He'd hidden his face behind one of the pans he grabbed. "Ah... Yeah..." He laid the pan on the counter and looked at the rose that was just a few inches to the right of his face.

Usagi shook her head and picked up the fallen pots and placed them back in order in the cabinet under the sink. "What are you even doing here, baka?" She asked, leaning on the counter edge. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but this was a bit of an unexpected visit."

He smiled shyly. "Eh... well... You said you weren't feeling well... I just thought that I'd make you some soup or just food in general that would help you at least feel a little bit better. Though I guess I should have asked about which utensils to use..." He blushed a bit out of embarrassment.

She laughed a bit and took his hands into her own. "I'm glad to know that you care, Mamo-chan." She planted a kiss on the back if his right hand. "Though, you know I can take care of myself, right?"

"Yeah, I know! I just wanted to do this... for you..." He squeezed her hands.

She went to caress his cheek with her hand when she immediately retracted her hand to hold over her stomach. Another wave of pain from the cut had now hit her. "Ow..." The pain was intense on her body, making her double over and clutch at her stomach.

"Usa!" He put his hands on her shoulders, not knowing what to do. "What is it?!"

"Urgh... Not much... Just a massive wave of pain... It's just a flesh wound, don't worry. I need something to eat for energy so it can heal... I kinda want something sweet though... Then I can get back to my warm bed." Usagi said, forcing herself to look into his eyes with a weak, reassuring smile.

"Is my presence not sweet enough to satisfy your craving?" He asked, trying to joke around. She just raised her eyebrow at him before giggling a bit. Mamoru then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, placing her on the bed. "You can just lay here and rest while I go see what I can make for you, Usako." Kissing her cheek, he left back to kitchen.

She blushed and covered her face with one of her pillows. _"I know I wanted him here, but didn't expect to be taken so literally!"_ Hearing him hum loudly from the kitchen, she smiled. _"That dork."_

 _-Hours later-_

They were near the edge of the bed as she had her head resting in his lap while he went on about his day out with the guys earlier.

"Jadeite was being rude, as per usual, but karma took care of him when he tried to push me into the lake." Mamoru laughed. "He tripped and fell in himself!"

Usagi giggled at his excitement before taking a look at her nightstand clock. It was a quarter past 11:00 pm. _"It's getting late."_ The realization of the time made her yawn.

Mamoru took notice and looked too. "Getting late, huh? Tired?" He ran his fingers through her hair as she nodded her head. "Well, I shouldn't keep you up then. You need rest so that wound can heal."

"No..." She spoke, sleepily, gripping at his pants leg. He chuckled at her sleepy motions. "I don't..." She blushed a bit. "I don't want you to leave..." Usagi mumbled to herself.

"I can't hear you when you mumble, Usako..." He knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her actually say it. For her, it was torture, and he knew it since she was the silent and closed off type, but he liked hearing her nervous voice whenever it came to situations like these.

"You're evil...!" She hit his leg with strong, but fairly weak force. Then she sat up and looked away from him, crossing her arms. "Yes, okay! I want you stay with me!" She turned red enough to the point where her scar couldn't even be seen.

Mamoru outright laughed, causing her to hit his arm. When his laughter died down, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his lap.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He kissed the side of her head. "It's just fun to mess with you..."

"Maybe to you..."

"I said sorry...! I'll make it up to you by staying the night here." His head rested upon her shoulder.

"You would've stayed even if I denied my earlier wants..." She smiled a bit.

"Maybe. I'm not that clingy..."

"Trust me, you are." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "But I like that about you... It means you care, and that means a lot to me."

"Good cause when we get married, it'll get worse." He could feel her body stiffen for a moment. "Oh, sorry... I just got too excited..." He paused for a moment. "Usa?"

"No... I mean, it's fine...! I was just taken aback by that..." She quickly moved her body to hug him tightly. "It's just one of those things I've never thought about casually... I know you used to talk about it a lot before. I didn't mean to worry you..." In all reality, she moved so that he couldn't see her crying. "Just the thought of not being alone anymore shocked me, I guess."

Turning too quickly and the sudden pain also played into it, but her mind was too focused on him right now.

"That's good, bunny..." His finger twirled around in her hair.

"Oh no you don't! I am injured!" She hit the back of his head lightly. "Don't try to start any naughty business...!"

"Sitting on me the way you are, I assumed so..." She could practically see his smirk.

"You assumed. Besides, it needed to be closed up with some stitching..." He sighed, but kissed her neck.

"Fine then. Being with you is all I really want right now anyways." He laid down on her bed, pulling her on top of him, causing her to squeal in surprise. "Anything is better than nothing, especially in this world of youmas." He kissed her forehead as she laid in his arms.

"You're too good for me... You know that...?" She mumbled into his chest.

"No. Not really. Even if I did, I wouldn't accept it. Ignorance is the only truth."

"That's not..." She sighed, but smiled. "It's so surreal... I never thought that good people like you existed for such a long time..."

"In a world like this, yeah... It's hard to find good people willing to do good in this world. Especially now that everything's gone to Hell..."

"Well, backing off of that.. Thanks for being here for me, Mamo-chan. I probably wouldn't have eaten dinner. I skipped lunch..." She giggled.

"I have no self control."

"I know." Maybe it was just her, but the small pain seemed to significantly die down throughout the entire interaction, but what would she know? She could care less since all that really matter to her right now was him.

 ** _I'm an emotional mess :)_**


	17. Healing Process

He knew. From day one when she sent him a cold glare.

She's broken.

Mamoru could tell a lot about people, for he was the most observant. He's seen so many patients with similar looks.

This apocalypse had done it's damage to many in the past ten years. Everyone was scared. Some of them were lucky enough to keep their loved ones close... Some of them weren't.

He once asked Motoki since he once knew the girl before he ended up at the Tokyo Station. The man said that she was fairly closed off and how she pushed a lot of people away. Aside from her childhood friend Naru and him, she didn't tell anyone. Hell, she barely even remembered herself.

Mamoru would constantly run into her and pick a fight with her. He'd tell himself to stop just because he might hurt her even more, but... something inside him is saying 'look closer.' He never knew what that meant, but he did.

He looked.

When she bickered with him, he noticed the spark in her eye. One almost seemingly of hope or joy of sorts.

Guys would flirt, of course, for she was quite beautiful. Yet, she always walked away and their comments that annoyed her never got a reaction.

For some reason - Mamoru noticed - she seemed to always react to only his commentary. If anyone else tried to do what he did with her, she'd merely shrug them off.

He felt happy about it. That **he** could be the only one to get her to turn red with anger.

Motoki informed him more, seeing their relationship progress in that way. He said how he'd sworn to the odangoed girl to keep his lips sealed, and what he'd told Mamoru was all that he could say.

Then, when he found out she was Mirage Mask, he was surprised, of course. That feeling just grew in his heart even more.

Then in came Beryl. Not the smartest woman, but not an idiot either. Her infatuation with him cost the life of his Serenity, whom Beryl had Venus take with her. She jumped in front of him to protect him and they took her, thinking she had the Golden Crystal of Earth.

He thinks back to that day a lot. The day he figured out how he felt. The day he lost her.

But he got her back. Saved her from the darkness that Beryl corrupted her with. She was happier than he had ever seen previously. Now he knew how she felt and how mutual their feelings were.

Then it happened again. He remembered how it happened again with his future.

Then how they lost their little boy to Mistress 9.

Then how darkness flooded the Moon and Earth, muddling his connection with her. And that weird female pegasus...

Then how she went traveling with others to go out and find any survivors outside of Japan. Using the technology they'd developed, he'd call daily and get no answer. It was because he and the others of Tokyo Station were all lying to themselves.

A vauge memory of them all practically disintegrating right in front of them.

An hour previously, she entrusted her Silver Crystal to him. Then weeks later, Seiya and Jadeite pointed it out to him about how she hasn't answered his calls because of something, and he ended up putting two and two together. He broke down right then and there, realizing what really happened and why she wasn't able to respond to him.

There was also the time at the Shinjuku District... but that wasn't important.

He knew how she felt now. Their shared feelings of wanting to protect the Earth. Each other.

It was all a big hassle, he now thinks, looking back on all they had to face just for the blissful peace they finally achieved. At least, until Crystal Tokyo took place.

Until then, he'll just enjoy the time he has now with the now blue sky. His wife and their two year old son playing with Hotaru and Michiru. Then she left them to come and see what he was doing.

"Are you _reading?_ " Looks like she noticed. "Mamo-chan, are you feeling alright...?"

"No, no. I'm not reading. I spaced out... looking at a book." He chuckled as she sat next to him on the blanket.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it." Curious, "What... were you thinking about?"

"You. Everything."

She laughed a bit. "You sure you're feeling well for a picnic?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you? You seem much more giddy than usual."He kissed her nose.

She sighed and blushed, smiling. "I don't know why. I'm just... happy. I've healed, I suppose."

"From what?" He asked.

"The past. Like with my parents and all the bad people I'd met... I feel a lot more... relaxed, I guess." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Yeah... relaxed..." He smiled.

It was a long, aggravating trip, but the healing process he'd set in place from day one was finally at it's finish.


	18. Fears

**_The previous chapter was 18, but_** ** _I deleted a chapter because of how it came out. I want to rewrite that chapter because I hate how it came out originally._** **_Personality Swap Au._**

Mamoru had learned a lot about his girlfriend over the year that they'd been together. The typical of what her favorite ice cream is, the fact she hates carrots, etcetera.

This little fear of storms, however, he had not been prepared for.

 _Earlier_

"... record winds may be passed by the upcoming storm, so it's best to hurry and go buy some supplies to last just in case it wipes out our Station's power for a short while." The TV blared from its position on a cabinet. Mamoru paid no mind to it since his Usako had fallen asleep on his lap and he was stroking her long hair.

 _"Nothing to worry about. Of course,"_ He looked over to a corner of the apartment with a few candles, some boxes, and a big fluffy blanket and knew that she'd already prepared. _"She's prepped ahead of time."_

She stirred from her sleep a little while later as he had turned the TV off.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to fall asleep like that..." Rubbing her eyes of sleepiness, she looked to him.

"Nightmares, still?" He asked. She nodded."We really need to find a way to fix that... Having nightmares that constantly probably isn't good."

"It's been years since I was five. Trust me, I've adapted."

He frowned at this as she just went to messing with her ponytail. A common sign showing that she's uncomfortable with something. Sighing, he put his book down and stood up from the couch.

"We ought to make some warm dinner before the storm hits." He stretched after sitting for so long. Usagi nodded.

"Okay. I'll go see what I have in my cabinets." She got up and wandered into the kitchen.

Mamoru walked out to the balcony to see if the storm could be seen. He could see the clouds in the red sky, making it look a little scary in it's own right. He could even hear the faint sounds of thunder and saw a few flashes of lightning.

"I can make some Udon with what I have now. I also got something that will keep it warm if the electricity is knocked out." Usagi walked out behind him, her hair now tied into a big bun. She also noticed the big storm and the far off thunder made her shudder a bit, but it wasn't noticeable to him.

"Hm... Okay then. It's been a while and that does sound good." Mamoru turned to her.

"Alright. I'll get on that then..." She turned on her heel and made her way into the apartment, a little more quickly than usual.

And that led to now. Dinner was good, but once the storm hit, she just seemed to no longer cooperate. As if hiding in the giant blanket was irrational enough, the fact that she refused to listen to him just made it more frustrating.

The storm had merely arrived thirty minutes ago, but even before then, she was a shaking, klutzy mess.

At first, he wasn't sure how to handle it since she was never this disorganized.

"Usako..." He placed his hands on what he assumed were her shoulders since she hid her entire body under the blanket. "I'm right here. I'm with you..."

Mamoru always figured he'd learn more over the next thousand years, but seeing her tough mentality break so easily in a storm scared him.

The thunder outside was not helping his case and it just made her more terrified.

"Usagi. You're pushing away again." She must've been shaking or he just never noticed, but her body stilled and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. The blanket that covered her had moved a bit and he soon realized after she threw it over him. He still couldn't see her, but figured this was her way of (still) slowly letting him get close.

"It's... I don't know why thunderstorms scare me so much... I just feel the need to hide..." He reached out a bit and touched her knees, figuring she'd curled herself into a ball. "It's happened for so long, and I could never look into it because of all the dreams and youmas and everything..." He'd found her shoulder and pulled her to him with her moving to him with no struggle. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. Everyone has fears, both rational and irrational. How they respond is what counts, really. At least you don't freak out and act out when you're scared." He kissed her forhead. "If anything, this is cute. Like a little kid hiding fron mosnters under the covers."

"Oh you're sooo clever, you know."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear any sarcasm. Yes, I am very clever." He smiled when she laughed.

"I really appreciate this, Mamo-chan."

"I'm always here for you."


End file.
